Pureblood Rewritten
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are. Rewritten story, original still up if you want to look at it.
1. Chapter 1

**Pureblood **

Author: Louise Mills

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are.

Author's Note: I am slowly rewriting this story. Some of my original plot lines just got to complicated. I am writing this story with a few less plots. If you think I should add or remove something I would appreciate your views.

Chapter Rating: PG13

**The truth**

"We have to tell her Richard!" Rebecca Granger stressed to her husband. They were in the living room, Rebecca was walking up and down the length of the room at a fast pace, while Richard was calmly sitting upon the sofa.

"She'll get mad for not telling her sooner!" Richard said back to his wife.

"Don't you think I know that? Can you imagine how much more mad she be at us, if we don't tell her now, and she finds out from the likes of Voldemort. We should of told her when she first got accepted to Hogwarts!" Rebecca replied. She sat down next to her husband knowing they couldn't tell their daughter, without her being angry and heart broken at what they were keeping from her.

"Your right, and we tell her first thing in the morning!"

"No, we should tell her now!" Rebecca ordered, getting up off the sofa and making her way to the stairs to see her daughter.

"Rebecca, don't be mad, it's 2 o'clock in the morning!" Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards Richard.

"It's it really? Have we really been talking about this for 3 hours?"

"No we have been talking about this for half an hour, come on honey we should really get some sleep." Rebecca nodded her head in reply. They both slowly made there way up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Hermione woke up a little later then she usually did, when she was at home from Hogwarts for the holidays. She was woken up late last night by her parents raised voices. Hermione couldn't tell what they were talking about, all she knew was they weren't having a fight. It sounded more like they were having a discussion, and raising advantages and disadvantages about something.

She knew that she wasn't going to ask her parent's what they were discussing unless they thought she should know. She had to admit to herself, the curiosity was killing her.

Hermione pulled the covers off and slowly got dress before going down to breakfast.

Hermione walked though into the kitchen and saw her parents at the table reading a newspaper; she noticed the father was reading the Daily Mail, and the newspaper her mother was reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione had a subscription for the wizard newspaper and had caught her parents regularly reading from it. She assumed they wanted to know more about the world she was getting educated to live in, at Hogwarts.

"Morning Mum, Dad" Hermione said, smiling brightly at her parents.

"Morning, honey!" They answered at the same time.

Hermione made breakfast and sat down opposite her parents at the table.

Richard and Rebecca quickly glanced at each other, signalling to each other it was now or never. Richard set down the Daily Mail on the table, and looked back at Hermione; he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hermione, your mother and I have something to tell you?" Hermione looked up at her father expecting him to tell her more, but be stayed silent.

"Hermione honey, we know what we are about to tell you, may come as a shock and that you probably will be angry at us for not telling you sooner. Can you promise us you won't say a word until we have finished talking?" Hermione nodded her head in response to her mother's question.

"Okay! Hermione we are not who you think we are! Our family's name really is Hamilton; we had to change our name when you were one year old, for protection. This person you see was after you and our friend's child who was also one year old. We went into hiding and we thought our friend was okay, because we didn't know any better. We had to lose contact to our entire world." Hermione looked at her mother confused; 'Our entire world' kept going though her mind.

"Hermione our friends died shortly after we went into hiding. We only found this out, when you came back from your first year at Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes went wide at her father. 'What did Hogwarts have to do with anything?' Her mind question, but she didn't voice it as she promised her parents she wouldn't say anything until they had completed talking.

"You see honey, you are no original muggleborn witch, actually you're not muggleborn at all, you're a pureblood witch. Our line goes back as far as the founders of Hogwarts."

Hermione stared at her parents with a blank expression, it was oblivious they had finished talking and wanted her to say something, but she was in shock. Never in her life would Hermione thought her parents would say that to her, she was angry, she felt betrayed. She was still silent, for at that moment she couldn't find a way to express her feelings.

20 minutes went pass and still Hermione hadn't said a word, her parents were getting anxious.

"Hermione please say something!" Rebecca pleaded with her daughter, when suddenly Hermione emotions erupted.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY! I UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU WERE ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME! I'M GRAD I'VE FOUND OUT I'M REALLY PUREBLOOD. WELL I TELL YOU THIS I FEEL ABSOLUTELY BETRAYED AND ANGRY, NO EXTREMELY ANGRY. I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE GOING TO HOGWARTS, BUT THEN I GOT THE LETTER SAYING I WAS A WITCH YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T TRUST YOU AND BEING IN THE SAME ROOM. I THINK I'M GOING OUT, I'LL BE BACK WHEN I'M CALMER, SO DON'T EXPECT ME IN UNTIL A LOT LATER." Hermione ran from the kitchen, with tears in her eyes. Once she was out the front door she slammed it behind her. She took a deep breath and walk towards town.

Hermione slowed when she arrived at the park, she walked over to her favourite spot that happen to be under the biggest oak tree and far away from the playing kids, and families on picnics.

Two minutes of sitting under the tree Hermione felt pain strike from her forehead, which quickly spread over her entire face. She closed her eyes tight as the pain was extreme. After a while the pain disappeared, but had used a lot of her energy.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you have seen my friend her name's Hermione?" Hermione looked up and saw one of her muggle friends.

"Mary!"

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Mary what are you talking about? It's me Hermione!"

"Sorry but your not Hermione!" Mary started to walk away from Hermione; Hermione stood up and ran to Mary.

"Mary?" Hermione said while grabbing her hand.

"Get off of me I don't know who you are! How you know my name! Just go you weirdo."

Hermione stood and watched Mary leave in shock. Hermione swapped her hand though her hair then suddenly stopped then she felt her hair was no longer curly and a mess, but long, no long fuzzy, but felt smooth and silky. She moved her head to the left and saw that her hair was dark brown, nearly black, and about 12 inches longer then before.

Hermione had a feeling that her parents forgot to tell her something, she ran back home and she entered though the door and shouted.

"MUM, DAD, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Her parents came though the door the kitchen.

"Oh yeah I knew we forgot to tell her something?" Richard told Rebecca. Hermione put her hands on her hips and waited for her father to finish.

"You see we put a charm on you when we went into hiding, the charm changes your appearance, and the charm can't be stopped once activated. It just has to run its course, which we timed to be exactly 14 years after we cast the spell." Her mother explained.

"See you later." Hermione said and went back outside.

Hermione went towards the centre of town, she didn't know what to do, she needed to talk to a friend, but how would her muggle friends understand. She just stood on the sidewalk staring, then a bus caught her eye, she ran over and stood in the queue. She got onto the bus and asked.

"A return ticket to Little Whinging please."

I hour later Hermione was standing at the end of Privet Drive and looking down the street. She slowly walked down the street thinking, 'what the hell am I doing! His Aunt and Uncle could be home and won't let me see him. Of course if I did see him would he recognise me?' Her thoughts stopped, as she was now standing outside number 4 Privet Drive. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'll be just a minute."

Harry's POV

Harry was sitting in front of the TV; he had a selection of sweets around him. His Aunt was out shopping and wouldn't be back for another few hours, his cousin was round a friend's and his Uncle was at work. He had the whole house to himself, for once.

The doorbell interrupted Harry, "God no, please don't be my Aunt!" he whisper to himself. "I'll be just a minute." He shouted, quickly moved the sweets and turned off the TV.

Harry went to the front door and when he opened it he saw a vision. A beautiful girl stood in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, and Hermione just stood there and tears started to well up. 'He doesn't recognise me; of course he doesn't your face doesn't even look the same.' Hermione thought.

Harry watched the girl in front and noticed she was about to start crying. He stared at her eyes they looked familiar. The sparkle in the eyes and the warm even though there was sadness. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew those eyes, they belonged to person he was falling in love with.

"Hermione?"

End of Chapter, sorry about the cliff-hanger, but the next part of the story really needs a chapter to its self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pureblood**

Author: Louise Mills

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are.

Author's Note: I am slowly rewriting this story. Some of my original plot lines just got to complicated. I am writing this story with a few less plots. If you think I should add or remove something I would appreciate your views.

Chapter Rating: PG13

**Working Things Out, Part A**

"Hermione?" Harry uttered, which made Hermione brake down crying from happiness.

"Hermione come on let's get you inside, then you can tell me what's happen?" When the girl started to cry Harry knew it was Hermione, he could tell she was happy, because she had been recognised. He wouldn't have known it was her if it wasn't for her eyes.

Harry had started to feel something more then friendship for Hermione during the Triwizard Tournament, but dismissed it at the time. When they said their goodbye at the platform for the holidays and Hermione had kissed him he realised his heart had beat faster. Since then out of Ron and Hermione he had missed her the most. Given the choice of staying at Hermione's or at the Burrow with the Weasley's for the summer, he would chose Hermione's without a second thought. It confused and terrified him. He realised a few days before, when he got his birthday present from Hermione he was falling in love with her, his best friend.

Hermione stumbled over the front door step and slowly took a few steps down the hallway. Harry closed the door and Hermione propelled herself into his arms crying even more then before. This had shocked Harry. After the initial shock ceased, Harry placed his arms around her, he held her until her tears became no more then a weeper.

Harry led Hermione though into the living room, he sat her down and he went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water to calm her down. He gave her the glass of water that she thanked by nod of her head. Harry sat down in the chair opposite her; he leaned on his arms that were resting on his knees. He stared at Hermione and waited for her to speck, he didn't want to rush her.

"Thanks for inviting me in Harry, for a moment I didn't think you recognised me!" Hermione declared in a small voice, you could hear the desperation in her voice.

"For a minute I didn't, I thought you were probably a neighbour or a friend of the family."

Hermione just stared at Harry, 'he had just admitted he didn't recognise me, then how did he know it was me?' Hermione question herself.

"It was your eyes!" Harry said, like he heard what she just thought. Hermione gave him a small smile and Harry cherished it. He didn't think she looked complete without a smile.

"No one has eyes like you Hermione; you can see your warm and compassionate soul though them." Hermione smile got bigger and wilder and her heart quicken, wondering why it beating like it was. All summer she had denied her mind to make sense of why and she knew she didn't want to confront it now! For a moment she forgot what her parents had said to her, believing everything was the way it was before the morning conversion. Harry hadn't treated her any different then to all the years before.

When Hermione remember the reason that brought her to visit Harry, her smile died quickly and Harry could see the tears well up again. Harry took her hands into his and stared straight into her soulful eyes. He hated to see her like this.

"Hermione, tell me what happen? Tell me everything!" Hermione started to tell me what happen when she woke up; as she retold Harry what had happen her angry towards her parents erupted again. Harry didn't mind as she letting out her emotions and it was helping her deal with the shocking revelations. After Hermione told Harry about her morning Harry started to laugh, Hermione was hurt by his reaction.

"Oh god no Hermione I'm not laughing at you or what has happen to you. I'm actually thinking about the future then we go back to Hogwarts and when Malfoy finds out your really pureblood. Can you image his reaction?" Hermione started to smile and soon was laughing along with Harry.

"God, I'm scared of going back to school Harry! What will people think?" Harry took a long hard look at Hermione and told her what he thought what she should do.

"You know you shouldn't really care what people will think, you're still the same loveable Hermione inside and no spell, charm, or blood can change that. You will still have me and Ron; with us two on your side you won't need or care about anyone else." Harry said wholeheartedly, he was a little worried about Ron response to Hermione really being pureblood. Ron could be unpredictable sometimes. Harry feared this could be one of those times, Harry decided whatever Ron's response was going to be, he wasn't going to turn away from Hermione. She needed him now more then she had ever done in the past.

"You know you're absolutely right!" Hermione spoke perking up. She sat straighter and looked round the room, noticing it was quite a nice room there was only one problem.

"You know your Aunt and Uncle have pretty nice room and probably a nice house as well. But can these people say, 'stuck in the eighties' and god obsessive much with their son, look at all the pictures. It looks like a shine. If anybody didn't know any better they wouldn't even think anyone else lived here except them three." Harry smiled weakly.

"Yeah I think that is the point, now do you believe me how much they hate me?"

"Harry, I never ever said I didn't believe you, I just didn't know how bad it was for you here!"

"I so wish I could leave here forever, but the only way that will happen is then Sirius is proven innocent and that doesn't seem to be anytime soon."

"Are you going to Ron's this year? If so at least you can leave the Dursley's for a few weeks before start of term." Harry shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to leave the Dursley's to go and visit the Weasley's this year! Dumbledore said there isn't enough protection at the Weasley's. How can a wizard's house not be safe enough, especially with five of age wizards living there?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons; maybe because people know you always go there over the summer and would be better not to go this one time. Hey, do you think Dumbledore will let you stay round mine?" Hermione question getting excited, she really didn't want to be alone with her parents and plus Harry would get away from his dreadful relatives.

"I don't know, if I'm not allowed round Ron's I don't see why it should be different than staying round yours."

"Well think of it this way, my parents went into hiding round about the time you were brought to live her-…"

"Hermione what is it?" Harry asked concerned as to why she stopped talking suddenly. Harry noticed the look she was giving him and realised it was the look she uses when trying to figure something out.

"Oh my god, I just got it!"

"Got what?" Harry asked more confused then before.

"The hidden message my parents were giving me, of course I didn't realise there was one at the time, because I was angry at them. But now I'm calmer and thinking straighter I can see it!"

"So what's the message?"

"That I personally know their friends son, my parents friends had to go into hiding to protect their son, just like my parents did for me. I only figured it out then I started to think about the wards up around this place, that protects you because Voldemort is always after you, then it hit me. I may have the same wards round my house because my parents went into hiding for me, for my protection. My parents informed me that her friends died shortly after they went into hiding, but didn't find out until I came back from Hogwarts in my first year. I thought they meant they found out the entire family died, but they weren't they were informing me, their friends child, their son was still alive and in my year."

"It's me you're talking about isn't it." Harry said quietly.

"I think so!"

"That means your parents were hiding from Voldemort as well, but why did they have to hide from him?"

"I only can guess for the same reason your parents went into hiding."

"Dumbledore told me once the only reason my mother died was because she was protecting me, Voldemort only wanted me and my father dead. He said he couldn't tell me the reason, but when the time was right I would know!"

Harry and Hermione were silent wondering what Dumbledore and Hermione's parents were protecting them from and why they had to work it out themselves.

'If Hermione has the same wards round her house as mine, Dumbledore may actually let me stay with her.' Harry thought hoping it was possible. Harry got up from where he was sitting and went and got some paper from the kitchen table, Hermione watched his movements. She understood what he was doing without asking and was also hoping Dumbledore's answer would be Harry would be allowed to stay around her house for the rest of the summer.

Harry and Hermione had finished the letter they had written to Dumbledore and now were in Harry's room, preparing to give the letter to Hedwig to delivery.

"Hello Hedwig!" Hermione greeted the owl by stroking her soft white feathers and Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately.

"She be glad to get out of the cage and this house for a few days, I just hope I have the same luck." Harry declared to Hermione while attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Oh I can think of three people whom would like to stay here, who happen not to be here right now!"

"Of course the Dursley's would want to stay here, it's their home. I meant every other person in the world." Hermione said sarcastically and Harry laughed.

Harry brought Hedwig to the window and let her take flight from his hand. Harry and Hermione watched Hedwig's journey towards Hogwarts in silence, hoping for the best in the response of the letter.

End of Chapter. Please review, I love to hear what you thought, what you hated, how you think I can improve. Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pureblood **

Author: Louise Mills

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are.

Author's Note: I am slowly rewriting this story. Some of my original plot lines just got to complicated. I am writing this story with a few less plots. If you think I should add or remove something I would appreciate your views.

Chapter Rating: PG13

**Working Things Out, Part B**

Two figures hidden by the trees and brushes watched as Hedwig flew out of Harry's arms, north towards Hogwarts. Once Hedwig was out of sight the figures turned to look at Harry and Hermione in the window.

The wind moved the branches of the tree, and the sunlight illuminated the figures. They were Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, professors at Hogwarts.

"How did you know Miss Granger, sorry Miss Hamilton was coming here to see Mr Potter, Albus?"

"I didn't really, it was a lucky guess. I figured Miss Hamilton would need someone to talk to and you saw how her muggle friends reacted earlier. Mr Potter is the one of her wizard friends to live nearby and he would understand better, so she proceeded here!" Dumbledore spoke gently and with a lot of logic.

"Well we better make ourselves known as Harry and Hermione are patiently waiting for the answer to the owl they have just sent me!"

Professor McGonagall looked stunned, but not that all surprised really at the same time. She was use to how Dumbledore knew what was going on all the time, but she still found herself astonished at times. This was one of those times.

******

The front door bell rang and Harry cussed.

"Oh god, I hope that's not my aunt! Okay Hermione hind in the cupboard under the stairs, while I get the door."

Harry and Hermione dashed down the stairs, Harry advanced to the door and observed Hermione. Making sure she was securely hidden, Harry took a calming breath before he opened the door.

Harry didn't expect to see the person's that stood before him. He was shocked and couldn't do much of anything but stare.

"Do you think we could come in Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

Before Harry could answer him they heard a loud crash and a shriek come from the cupboard were Hermione was hidden. The cupboard door suddenly opened and Hermione staggered out, looking like she had been though a hurricane. Her hair was all over the place and her top was at a weird angle. She tried to straighten her hair and clothes before she advanced to Harry, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor's what are you doing here?" Hermione spoke, still trying to catch her breath from trying to get out of the cupboard.

"Once we are inside I will tell you both what we are doing here, Hermione?"

"Oh sorry, come in!" Harry invited the professor's into the house.

Harry, Hermione and the professors sat down in the living room.

"Well now that's better, we have been standing all day! Right, first of all, it's absolutely okay for you stay around Hermione's house for the rest of the summer. Second of all, Hermione your parents confirmed my suspicious to me who you really were last night. Professor McGonagall and I have been observing you all day. Mostly for your protection in case your parent's owl was intercepted last night before getting to me."

"Were my parents protecting me from Voldemort, like Harry's were?" Hermione asked, wanting to know if what she thought was right.

"Yes, but like Harry I can not tell you, but I can say the reasons will become clear to you in time."

"Now Harry I wish you to pack your things, so we can transport you and Hermione to her house by port key. I have also talked to Hermione parents about you staying around there until you have finished at Hogwarts and they have agreed. Their house is as well protected, really as protected as your aunt and uncle's. After all, their not about to say no to you living there, as you are Hermione's mother's godchild."

Harry's eyes widen at this news. He always wondered who his godmother was, but he would never have guessed it to be Hermione's mother. He had no reason to think that until now, he had always though Hermione was muggleborn. Still shocked, Harry started to make his way to his room.

After ten minutes Hermione stood up. "I'm going to see how Harry's doing; he seems to be taking his time." she pronounced.

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs she paused at the door and watched Harry as he sat on his bed holding a t-shirt weakly in his hands, starring out of the window. She was about to speck but stopped as Harry had started to speak.

"I don't want to take the clothes I have as they are all hand-me-downs from Dudley. I think I'm going to leave them all and get new ones with my new life." Harry spoke and started to smile as he turned to Hermione at the doorway. Hermione smiled back to Harry and walked into the room, where she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I think that's a great plan. Come one lets get the rest of your stuff in your trunk, then we can finally get out of this house." Hermione spoke as she got up and walked to his trunk. Harry smiled and followed Hermione over to his trunk and started to pack.

"I can't believe this is last a few moments that I will have to spend in this house."

"Neither can I, who would have thought my mother was your godmother."

"Not me!" They stood up smiling at each other for a while before they started to pack again.

Before they both knew it they were standing in the Dursley's living room, ready to travel to Hermione house.

After Harry touched the port key he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled in every direction and felt sick to his stomach. Harry crumpled to the floor of the Grangers/Hamilton's living room, once the port key deactivated. He nearly hated travelling by port key as much as he did travelling by floo power.

Harry slowly raised his head and took a first grimace of Hermione house. He took in the furniture of the living room, which was full of 19th century rosewood book cabinets, side tables and leather sofa suite. Realising Hermione had more money then she lead on to have. Ron and him realised she was rich, but never dreamed this rich. Harry immediately realised Malfoy would be eating his own words once he realised Hermione was pureblood, but would be eating them even more so, once he found out Hermione was from a high class status pureblood family.

Harry stood up with help from Hermione and was greeted by her parents.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Richard question, while he shook Harry's hand.

"Very well sir. Thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh don't thank us dear, we are very glad we'll be looking after you now. If your mother ever knew you were sent to your aunt's she would turn over in her grave. Hermione, why don't you show Harry to the spare bedroom? Next to the bathroom on the second floor." Rebecca kindly answered Harry.

"Why can't Harry use the bedroom next to mine, it hasn't been used in years, and it's not like…" Hermione broke off suddenly as her father started to talk.

"Because Hannah and Andrew are coming home and don't you think Hannah would like to use her own room."

"Really, they're coming home!" Hermione excitedly said.

"Yeah they will be here in 5 days, now show Harry to his room. Once you are settled Harry, we can discuss about decorating your room and extra furniture you may need."

"Okay. Mum, I forgot we have to take Harry shopping tomorrow, as he has no clothes. All the clothes he owned before were his cousins and his about the size of a small whale." Rebecca laughed at Hermione description of Harry's cousin.

"Well then, it looks like we are going shopping tomorrow. So your cousin is taking after your uncle, well that's not much of a surprise. Now off you go and get settled." Without another word Hermione and Harry left the room towards Harry's new room, at his new home.

******

"He has had a hard life and it surprises me how much he has turned out to be such a fine young man, just like his parents. They would be proud of him. I'm glad you have finally seen sense and let him live with us Dumbledore. He will finally have the family life he truly deserves." Rebecca uttered, while still watching the doorway Harry and Hermione had just walked though.

"Harry was safer with the muggles before now, but now that Voldemort has truly risen again, he is safer with one of the most powerful wizarding families. Harry and Hermione now need more protection then they have ever needed in the past, they are safer here." Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"So Hannah and Andrew are finally coming home? You must be glad?" Professor McGonagall spoke trying to change the conversion to one of a happier note. Rebecca and Richard smiled and sat down on the sofa opposite professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Yes we are. We know they're not really our real son or daughter biologically, but in our hearts they are. Hermione doesn't know they're not her, real sister and brother and we won't tell her until the right time. She has had a lot to take in and will have one more surprise when Hannah and Andrew come home. She doesn't know they are a witch and wizard. I don't think she could take that they're not really her brother and sister as well." Richard answered.

"She really shouldn't think them any different, as she has always known them as her brother and sister; it's the same for them as well. They spoke about their sister all the time at Hogwarts and how much they would love to know their real family. To them now you are their family, believe me then I say that." Dumbledore carefully pronounced to Richard and Rebecca, making Rebecca's eyes to well with tears of happiness.

******

Hermione and Harry just finished struggling Harry trunk to his new room, and they both now were lying on his bed from exhaustion.

"God I didn't even think a house could have that many stairs. I'm sure your house had more stairs then the Weasley's." Harry spoke in gasped as he still was trying to catch his breath. Hermione chuckled.

"Why do you think I don't have any problems with climbing the stairs at the Weasley's?" Hermione answered with a slight chuckle still in her voice. Harry turned his head and looked at her closely. Even though she did look different, he could still see the Hermione he loved so much shine though and he was glad for that.

Harry wanted to tell her so much, how much he cared for her. But he was scared to tell her and he couldn't understand that. He had faced so many mortal dangers before, but he couldn't face the one he loved. He supposed deep down he knew the reason was because he didn't want to be rejected again. He had never really known love before coming to Hogwarts. Of course he knew his friends loved him in a certain way, but he couldn't face the emotions he would feel, if Hermione didn't return his feelings.

Hermione made a deep sigh that stopped her thoughts about Harry, which were similar to the ones Harry were having. Of course she knew what it was to be loved, but never wanted to feel the pain of rejection. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled as she saw Harry was staring at her and she felt her cheeks slowly going red. She turned away before Harry could see her blush.

"So do you like your room?" Hermione uttered as she jumped off the bed, making Harry sit up straight and finally gave him a chance to look at his new room. He moved his head gradually around the room, taking in every piece of furniture and furnishing's. A smile crept on his features he really like his new room, he knew Mrs Hamilton said they talk about decorating, but he didn't want to change one bit of the room, it reminded him slightly of Hogwarts.

The room was as large as the dorms at Hogwarts, with a large bay window with a window seat that was red and had gold pillows upon it. The bed was a double four-poster bed with burgundy drapes. A large writing table made out of rosewood stood on the far wall from the bed. Next to the writing table to the right, was a tall book cabinet that touched the ceiling, and to the left of the writing table was a six-draw Chester cabinet and a wardrobe. In between the bed and far wall with the writing table, was a gaming table with four chairs. In the corner by the bay window contained a large armchair with a deep red throw rug hanging over it. The walls were exactly the same colour as the Gryffindor common room.

"I love the room, I think maybe your parents were in Gryffindor, because no one except Gryffindor's would know what the common room looks like." Hermione quickly scanned the room.

"I think you're right, I never really noticed before."

"I don't think I would change anything, this is a great room."

"I'm glad you like it, mum and dad will be glad too."

"Hermione downstairs your parents talked about two people coming home. Whom were they talking about?"

"Andrew and Hannah; my brother and sister!" Hermione said as she watched Harry's eyes go wide with shock.

"I haven't told you about them, have I?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Harry shook his head to surprise to speak.

"Well their not really my brother and sister, my parents adopted them when I was one. My parents don't know I know this, when I was six Hannah and Andrew thought I should know the truth. But they said it didn't make them any less my brother and sister. They are also a witch and wizard and have already finished Hogwarts, their seven years older then us. My parents don't know that I know they are a witch and wizard either, so keep quiet. I'm guessing they be telling me when they arrive and I want to see their faces when they realised I do know!" Harry smiled and started to yawn, as he had quite an exciting day.

"I see you're a little tired, I'll let you get settled and a have a slight nap. I will come back up when dinner's ready."

"Thanks Hermione, see you soon!"

"Yeah see you soon." Hermione replied and they both smiled at each other as Hermione went to open the door.

Once Hermione closed the door she leaned back against it sighing, and her smile got bigger.

Harry stared at the door for an extra minute or so, before going to his trunk to unpack his books and placing them in the bookcase.

******

When Harry woke up, he observed that the room was pitch-black and that the house was silent. He realised it must have been extremely late. He rolled his eyes around the room in search of a lamp or a candle. His eyes settled on the writing table, a candleholder with three candles stood in the middle of the table. He stumbled over to the table; he lit the candles with the matches that were to the left of the holder.

After he lit the candles a warm glow highlighted the room. In the centre of the gaming table; stood a plate of food. He walked over and pulled out one of the chair's to sit upon. Next to the plate was a letter; he didn't have to read the bottom of the letter to know whom it was from; the elegant script of Hermione's hand filled the page.

Dear Harry,

I came up to collect you for dinner about 7.30pm, but you were sound asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up.

You look like an angel when you sleep! Did you know that?

Well after dinner, that finished at 8.30pm I brought you up some food. I thought I let you sleep; it looked like you needed it earlier.

Once you have woken and if your dinner's cold, mum said you could warm it up in the kitchen. Make sure if it's late, not to wake up the entire household.

I hope I see you later tonight and if I don't see you, I'll see you in the morning.

Yours truly,

Hermione.

Harry smiled at the letter and placed it down neatly on the table, he picked up the plate of food and crept out of the room and steadily made himself down three flights of stairs.

Once in the kitchen Harry turned on the lights and noticed the time on the microwave blinked 3am. He was shocked he didn't think it was that early in the morning. Mostly he was shocked as he had managed to get 81/2 hours of sleep, which he can't remember that happen since before starting at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts nightmares usually crept into his sleep, this was the first nightmare free night.

After he warmed up and had eaten his dinner Harry decided to go into the living room to read. He didn't want to climb up, what seemed to be ten thousand steps, to his room just to read, earlier he noticed the extensive selection of books Hermione parents owned.

He hadn't realised earlier how much space in the living room was taken up by the, filled to the brim, bookcases. Two whole sides of the large living room had ten large bookcases like the one in his room.

As he was browsing though the titles of the books he observed that each one contained books entirely on a certain field or subject.

The first cabinet contained books on muggle sciences like Biology, Chemistry, Human Physiology, and Geography etc. The second contained Muggle history books, from Ancient cultures like Egypt, Incas, and Greece to modern times. The third had books on the wizardry History. The fourth on the arts and crafts, and DIY, generally the books found at his Aunt and Uncle's house. The firth contained books on divination, with books on Runes, Astrology, palm reading, crystal glazing, tarot cards, and many more. This surprised Harry, as he knew Hermione didn't believe in divination and thought she got her views from the parents, obliviously he was wrong. Why else would their house contain books on divination, if they didn't believe in it?

The sixth contained books on the world's animals, muggle and magical alike. The seventh contained books on spells and enchantments, most of which were advanced and were commonly only used against the dark arts, then and only used by Aurors. The last three cabinets contained novels both from muggle and magically background; these were the books he was looking for. He felt like reading a good novel by authors like William Shakespeare, or Charles Dickens.

He had remembered hearing from Hermione, a few times, just how much she liked picking up a novel by those two authors' and getting lost between the pages. How author's now days don't know how to write to captivate their readers like they did in Shakespeare or Dickens time. He wanted to experience the feeling of escaping his life for a few hours.

He ran his hands over the spines of the Shakespeare books and closed his eyes; he randomly took a book and read the title, 'Twelfth Night'.

Harry walked over to one of the giant sofas with a little table to the side; he placed the book on the table then proceeded to the fireplace. The glowing ambers of the fire lit the night before were still smouldering. He took some fresh wood that was situated in the brass bucket to the left and placed it over the hot ambers. He poked the ambers with a poker until the fire was relit, finally he sat down in the preselected sofa, opened the book and he began to read.

******

Hermione stretched as she woke up, opening her eyes to the welcoming sight of the sun though her partial open curtains. Hermione was always an early riser and always loved to see the sunrise to start off her day.

She glanced at her alarm clock that read 5.35am, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, she climbed out of bed. She spent 30 minutes doing her morning Yoga exercises before deciding to go downstairs to make some breakfast.

After pouring out some milk onto her cereal Hermione noticed the door into the living room was ajar and realised the fire was still ablaze from the glowing light coming though the door. Suddenly she felt some fear creep into her body, she knew her father had extinguished the fire the night before.

She walked towards the door of the living room with some hesitation wondering who was in the living room at this time in the morning she was always the only one up this time in the morning.

She peered though the open doors and saw someone was sitting in one of the big sofa's reading to the light of the fire. She steeped though the door and with closer inspection she realised who it was, Harry.

She could tell Harry was reading intensively and wondered for how long before he realised she was in the room. Hermione walked across the living room to where Harry was sitting and sat into the sofa opposite him. She made sure her journey across the living room was not a silent one.

She watched Harry as he read and was amazed at how he looked, he had the book he was reading right near his nose, you could just see his eyes appearing at the top, that were glued to the page he was reading. He now and then bit his bottom lip, but Hermione could only see him do this then she leaned over the arm of the sofa to see his expressions.

He was reading one of her favourite books and wondered if she ever looked like he did reading the book or any book. She gathered that she did because of the way Ron and Harry, well mostly Ron, laughed sometimes at the expressions she made when reading.

She thought he looked cute when reading so intensely, shame she didn't see this kind of intense reading when it came to his school work. She could stare at him for the whole time and he would never know she was staring.

Ten minutes later Harry gave a big sigh and closed the book and agreed with Hermione you never can put a good book down. He placed the book on the table and glanced in the direction of where Hermione was sitting. Harry yelped and jumped back into the sofa from shock. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Harry took a deep calming breath.

"Jesus Hermione you scared the living daylights out of me. Don't do that again!" All Hermione did was laugh harder.

Harry gave Hermione an evil grin and pounced on her, he started to tickle her, making her laugh so hard she started to cry. Hermione wanted to say stop, but couldn't she didn't have the energy left after all her laughter.

Finally Harry stopped tickling her and sat down on the sofa next to her. She was still slightly laughing but was dramatically lower. Once she stopped laughing she took several deep breaths.

"So how long were you sitting there?" Harry question Hermione.

"For about 10-15 minutes, I wanted to see how long it took you to realise I had entered the room. Especially since I wasn't quiet about it, how long have you been reading?"

"Since 3am!" Hermione eyes widen in surprise.

"God, you must have really got into that book to finish it in 3 and half hours."

"Yeah you could say that I got lost in the pages. Are all William Shakespeare novels like this one?"

"Most of them!" Silence filled the room, but it was a comfortable silence.

******

**10 Hours later**

Harry, Hermione and Rebecca walked though the front door and into the living room and they carried five bags each, that contain all the clothes Harry would ever need.

They dropped all the bags in front of one of the sofas and fell dead into the other sofa. Harry and Hermione shared one and were breathing really hard. Rebecca recovered quickly and summoned some drinks from the kitchen.

"You know mum it's going to be a bit hard getting use to you and dad doing magic. Thanks for the drink by the way!" Hermione spoke during a few deep breaths; Harry also said thank you but not by talking, but by hand signals.

Rebecca looked closely at Harry and Hermione guessing now was the time to get something off of her chest.

"I think maybe you should contact to Weasley's soon and tell them about your true identity Hermione."

"Yeah I know and I rather tell them in person, that's the most I could do, as they have been kind to me."

"Well you think about when you're going to tell them, while I go and cook dinner." Rebecca left without waiting for Hermione to response.

******

The next morning Harry again was up early, but not as early as the day before. Harry looked over at his newly required alarm clock that he brought yesterday saying to Hermione's parents it was the only thing extra he needed in the room. The soft glowing green light from the display showed him it was 5.45am.

Harry knew he would never be able to get back to sleep, so he decided he would go to the living room and read another good book that Hermione's family owned.

Harry quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a Nike t-shirt along with some Nike trainers. It felt good for him to wear some good fitting clothes and new as well, other than his school uniform and robes.

Harry walked silently down the stairs making sure he didn't wake anyone, and walked into the living room. He saw Hermione silhouette against the burning fire. Harry approached Hermione carefully and tapped her on her shoulder, making her jump. He amused himself as he had done what Hermione and done to him yesterday.

"Morning!" Harry whisper into her ear.

"Morning. You're up early?" Hermione asked.

"I could say the same to you, anyway I'm up later then I was yesterday."

"I suppose!" Hermione turned towards the fire and stared into the flames. She didn't want to do anything but stare and try to figure out her thoughts.

Harry was concerned, Hermione seemed cut off today, Harry never liked her being like that. He could tell she had a few things on her mind and they were bothering her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't give me that crap, I know there's something wrong." Harry was angry with Hermione, as she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Okay! I'm not okay, okay! I'm terrified." Calming down Harry sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"About what?"

"This business about me being really pureblood, one of my best friends has accepted me, but I'm not so sure about my other best friend. You know how Ron can be sometimes, not being able to accept something. I know deep down this is going to be one of these times. I know you said you will always stick by me no matter what, but I can't let you turn away from Ron if he can't accept me!"

"Why can't you?" Harry interrupted her, angry that she was telling him she would force herself away from him, if and only if Ron doesn't except her.

"Because he was your true first friend in the world! I can't break that up!" Harry laughed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry abruptly stopped laughing and turned to face Hermione, more serious then he had ever been in his life. He was determined whatever happens with Ron, he wasn't going to lose her.

"Hermione listen to me and listen carefully. You mean more to me then Ron will ever do, that's because you were my true first friend not Ron. Ron in the beginning only hanged around with me because of who I was. He got me nearly into a lot of trouble because of who I was. You remember the wizard duel in first year, he got me into it, he didn't care that I could get hurt or in trouble, you did! He only cared that I was Harry potter and I was associated with him. Of course that slowly changed; never say I care more for Ron's friendship then I do for yours. You don't know how much I care for you."

"Then why was Ron chosen over me for you in the second task last year in the tri-wizard tournament?"

"Well I have been thinking about that, I know out of you and Ron, I would have missed you more. I suppose Dumbledore chose Ron for me, because Krum would miss you the most. Two champions couldn't have the same person. It's surprising actually Krum would miss you most over his own family. As you only knew each other for a few months, he must have loved you as much as I do, but I doubt it after all I've known you for four years. I know what you like and dislike, oh and of course I know how to pronounce your name…" Harry mumbles not really taking notice what he was saying and that Hermione heard every word. Who was now sitting wild-eyed starring at Harry in shock, as he continued to mumble?

"…What things to stay away from in conversations, know when you're angry, nervous…" Hermione interrupted Harry's mumbling, he was listing everything about herself that she thought no one took notice off, by covering his mouth with her hand.

"What did you say about me?" Hermione spoke quietly but with strength. Harry was a little confused to what Hermione was talking about, so he began to retrace his words in his head. Hermione could tell he was confused and thinking back, because of the way his eyes sparkled.

"Harry let me help you think, do the words, 'He must have loved you, as much as I do, but I doubt it,' Help. If so I like to know are those words true?" Hermione asked more nervous then was had ever felt.

"Yes Hermione. I have loved you for so long I don't even remember then I started to love you."

Hermione leaped onto Harry and hugged him tightly, then kissed him full on the lips, which shocked Harry, as this was not he was expecting. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and deepens the kiss.

After what seem like hours of kissing they broke their lips apart for a well-deserved breath. Forehead against each other's they looked deep into each other eyes'.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said though her deep breaths and Harry smiled. He felt like his heart was about to bust with joy.

They settled back into the sofa in each other's arms, watching the sun break the horizon on to a new day and for them a new life together.

**End of chapter… Please reviews, as I would like your suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pureblood **

Author: Louise Mills

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are.

Author's Note: I am slowly rewriting this story. Some of my original plot lines just got to complicated. I am writing this story with a few less plots. If you think I should add or remove something I would appreciate your views.

Chapter Rating: PG13

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and her parents had decided it was far time Harry had a proper birthday, meaning in Hermione's mother's book the biggest and brightest party around. Rebecca Granger amongst her muggle friends, when they hiding from Voldemort; was considered one of best party planners in town. Rebecca Hamilton her true identity in the wizarding world was known for the most outrageous and best party planners in the country.

As they only inviting families within the wizarding community, Hermione knew her mother was going to let out her Rebecca Hamilton side, the most outrageous party planner shine though for Harry's pending birthday in just over a week.

Hermione still had the dilemma of informing the Weasley's her true self, She didn't want to tell the Weasley's until after Harry's birthday party, she didn't want to spoil his birthday just in case a certain Weasley didn't take the news well. As her mother pointed out, 'Don't you think they would notice you have changed?' Of course her mother was right, but she wanted to put it off as long as she could.

The Weasley's were to stay for a week and would arrive two nights before the party, mostly because Rebecca wanted Molly's help with the food.

Right now Hermione and Rebecca were getting the rooms ready for the Weasley's stay; and the Hamilton's had enough spare rooms for each Weasley to have their own room. Hermione couldn't understand why they were getting the rooms ready a whole week before they arrival and Hermione question her mother and as answer was quite commonsense.

"Because your bother and sister are coming home tomorrow and I like everything to be finished before then, so I can spend some more time them. Oh I forgot the Weasley's are coming by car, I have to make sure the garage is clear!"

"Why aren't they coming by floo power?"

"As our house in the floo network is under our real name and not Granger." Rebecca paused for a few seconds, before continuing carefully. "Arthur and Molly asked the same question, Hermione I'm sorry I had to tell them about us about who we really are."

"They know I'm really a pureblood?" Hermione whispered.

"Only Arthur and Molly."

"How they take it?"

"What ever do you mean? The Weasley's are very old friends of our family. They were a little shocked at first, mostly because they thought we were dead, like the Potters. They got over the shock and took it pretty well. They also want to make sure they are the one's to tell their children about us. I know you wanted to, but Honey it wasn't your fault, you didn't know who you truly were, so let us adults handle the situation." Rebecca said, she believed Hermione would object every word. Rebecca was surprised when Hermione agreed quickly to her words; she reasoned it was because Hermione didn't want the stress any more.

Rebecca looked upon her daughter with concern, Hermione had taken the recent events better then she expected. Earlier that morning her and Richard had intended to give her more shocking news about Hannah and Andrew, her other children. Over the years they forgot to mention to Hermione that her siblings were also magical, but they never were given the chance to tell Hermione.

Hermione and Harry had told them that they were together and loved each other very much. This surprised Rebecca and Richard and were speechless. There were question's they wanted to ask both Hermione and Harry, they decided to ask them during dinner. But Rebecca's Curiosity got the better of her; she had to ask a few of her questions to her daughter now.

"Hermione sit down for a minute we need to talk!" Hermione recognised the tone of her mother's voice and knew not to argue. She also knew it was the talk she dreaded more then telling the Weasley's she was really a pureblood. The talk was going to be about her and Harry.

Hermione walked over to one of the chairs in the room and watched as her mother gathered up the other chair and set it down in front of her, then sat upon it.

"Darling, I want to know how far…no…have you…um no…how close is your relationship with Harry?" Hermione eyes brows raised, as she had seen right though her mother's question. Hermione spoke clear and less restrained then her mother.

"Mum I can assure you, Harry and me are not ready for sex in our relationship. We have only just found out we love each other, more then just friends. Right now, me and Harry just want to be comfortable in our relationship and at a slow pace. Meaning hugs and kisses only okay. Maybe sleeping in the same bed now and then, but I stress no sex just sleeping, in case one of us has a nightmare and can't get back to sleep." Rebecca sighed in relief and nodded her head, she didn't mind the sleeping in the same bed, but only if it was sleeping.

Hermione could tell her mother wanted to know more. "What else do you want to know mum?"

"Well I don't have anymore concerns to speak of, now all I want is to have is girl talk. So how good of a kisser is he?" Hermione laughed loud at her mother, Rebecca eyes shined and her countenance was excited.

"I like to know if there's a future for you to, like in marriage. So I would like to know if my would daughter get satisfied in her marriage. I'm sure you will if her kisses anything like his father." Hermione who was still chuckling from her mother's previous question fell silent and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you just say, what I thought I heard you say?" She questions her mother.

"Yes, what did you really think me and father were each other's first loves. Hell no, at one time I hated your father more then anyone else in the entire world."

"But you and James Potter, but Sirius told us, James and Lily were each other's first girl and boyfriend."

"Well yes, as far as Sirius knew they were! A little tiff between my family and James's erupted just before we started at Hogwarts and were forbidden to see each other as friends. Years later in our 3rd year we realised we liked each other and kept our relationship secret for our families' sake. Once our families worked out their differences we were no longer in a relationship, but still close friends. We never told anyone; well I know I haven't until now. We weren't in love like you and Harry. We started going out because we were told we couldn't, we thought our feelings of love for each other was deeper then friends, but they weren't. So Harry is he a good kisser?"

"Yes mum!"

"So is it true Severus Snape is your potion's teacher?"

"Yes and boy does he hate us Gryffindor's, especially Harry!" Rebecca was shocked to hear this.

"Really well, that doesn't sound like the Severus Snape I knew, well maybe when he was at Hogwarts, but mostly defiantly not after Hogwarts. Yeah everybody knew he was once a death eater, but also everybody knew he was the only one truly under mind control. He broke free about when you and Harry were born. James was the one who helped free Severus from himself and Severus was internally grateful. He became apart of James's family again…"

"Mum, his mean okay…wait a minute…did you just say part of James's family again?"

"Yes, Severus Snape and James Potter are related."

"Related as in…"

"Cousins."

"SEVERUS SNAPE AND JAMES POTTER WERE COUSINS. That would make Harry his cousin as well. So tell me mum, if you say Professor Snape was grateful about James saving him, then why does he hate Harry so much?"

"I don't believe that he really does hate him. He was so attentive to Harry then he was born, you could tell he loved every hair on his head, maybe his only acting? You know to keep certain houses at Hogwarts believing that his still a supporter for Voldemort, so when he spy's on Voldemort, Voldemort wouldn't be suspicious."

"Yeah that could be a reason, but Voldemort already knows Snape is no longer a part of his circle, so why still be mean?"

"Voldemort may know, but his death eaters didn't and I do believe there are quite a few of the death eater's children in Slytherin at this moment in time. When you go back to Hogwarts I think you will find a different Professor Snape, after the Triwizard tournament everyone in Voldemort's circle is going to know whom Snape really supports, so he will drop the front he has had for years."

"I don't think it's possible."

"Well don't believe me, but if I'm right, I will shout to the sky I told you so!" Rebecca walked out of the room and left Hermione sitting down, opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish. A few minutes later Harry walked in and Hermione was still acting like a gold fish and Harry chuckled, which broke Hermione's gold fish moment to staring just at Harry.

"I see you are acting just like I was outside, when I heard your mother talk about Professor Snape."

"I don't think I could ever believe my mum."

"Well I don't think I would either, that was until she said he was acting to keep a certain Slytherin, like Malfoy believing he supported Voldemort to stay keeping safe. That's really all she was saying you know, he was being mean so he wouldn't be hurt or killed. A perfect human response for survival." Hermione turned her head to one side. What Harry said didn't sound like him at all, no quite the opposite he sounded like Hermione.

"Okay Harry what have you been reading, psychology books now or something?"

"No! Don't be stupid I wouldn't be able to understand those kinds of books. No, the statement I said is common logic and sense. Everyone knows about the survival of the fittest. Some times the survival route is one that you in yourself don't agree with, but something you have to do to keep other's safe and yourself."

"When did you get so smart?" Hermione laughed as she threw a pillow at him. Harry pounced on her, and held her securely in his arms.

"Only when I started dating you, did I let my intelligence out, but I have always had it." Harry spoke softly and finished by giving her gentle kiss that she accepted.

"My cousin happens to be the most hated Professor at school, this is weird. I suggest we don't tell Ron?"

Hermione lightly kissed him on the nose, then his cheeks, then finally gave him a strong, but gentle kiss on the lips.

"I would have to agree with you, Ron would totally not understand."

"Ah, how cute!" Someone said behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around and a girl and boy were standing in the doorway watching.

"Hannah, Andrew!" Hermione shouted as she jumped out of Harry's arms, making Harry's fall onto the floor, she ran towards the figures and jumped into their arms. Harry looked on from the floor and had a wild guess that these people were her brother and sister. They both had the same golden brown hair Hermione had before the charm wore off. Harry suspected they had a similar charm on to change their appearances, but wasn't so sure.

"What are you doing here? Mum said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Well our plans changed, so we came a day early. So are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Sorry, Hannah, Andrew this is one of my friends from school, Harry. Harry this is my brother and sister, Hannah and Andrew." The three of them conversed good to meet you and so on, until they were called down to dinner.

******

**One Week later**

"Hermione's really a what?" Ron shouted at his parents from the back of the car, breaking the silence that filled the car after a shocking revelation his parents told him about Hermione.

Himself, his brothers and sister were wondering why they weren't going to get to Hermione's house by floo power, of course they believed it was because she was muggleborn and the network wouldn't be connected. Never in his dreams did he expect his parents to say.

"No not because you believe is she muggleborn, which I might add she isn't." When his mother said that everyone in the minivan looked confused.

"What could she be?" Ron heard his sister Ginny ask.

"Pureblood of course!" That whole conversion was 30 minutes ago.

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" Ron shouted again, you could also hear the hurt in his voice.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever say that again. She would never keep anything from…" Molly quickly stopped for a second and looked at her husband. They had heard that Harry and Hermione were now together, which Molly and Arthur had seen coming for years. They knew their son Ron, would react worst about Harry and Hermione being together then Hermione being a pureblood. They knew how he felt about his bookworm best friend; he had had a crush on her for over a year. Once he found out about his two best friends he would be crushed, but they knew it had to happen. Long-term relationships never developed out of a crush and lasted.

"…you! You are one of best friends. Anyway Hermione has only found out herself, her parents have kept it from her for 14 years. I must warn you she looks nothing like the Hermione you knew. Her parents put a charm on her when she was baby to change her appearance, the charm had a life limit, it was coming up to its limit so they had to tell her now." Molly continued.

The rest of the journey was silent until Fred turned his head away from the game of chess he was playing with Ron. He looked out of the window to see if they were anywhere near their destination.

"Hermione lives around here? I don't think I've ever seen houses this big!" Fred's outburst caused the rest of the children to look up and out of the windows; all their mouths fell open from shock.

"Does Hermione live in one of these house's mum?" Ginny asked, while she hopped up and down on her seat.

"Yes, the one at the bottom of the road." Molly replied quietly. She knew how her children would react once they saw the house, shocked, surprised, and excited. Molly remember the first time she drove down this lane, it was to help Rebecca look at houses to buy. The Hamilton's house was the biggest and grandest manor on the block; it always took her breath away when see ever looked upon the house.

"Oh my god! Mum, do you mean that one right at the end with the longest driveway, the biggest house in the neighbourhood." Ginny screamed what she and her brothers were thinking, but she was the only one who could express her thoughts.

"Yep, that's the one!"

They pulled up to the gate that blocked the house from the main road, which automatically opened. They drove up the drive and slowly came to a stop outside the house; all of them were staring up at the 3-story manor, which looked more like a country house in a period drama. The four youngest boys all tried to get out of the car that the same time to get a closer look; instead of climbing out steadily they fell onto the ground in a heap. The only one's out of the Weasley's children who didn't seem to be startled about the house were Bill and Charlie. Unaware to their siblings, Bill and Charlie use to spend a lot of their summers at this house, as they were friends with Hannah and Andrew.

Bill and Charlie climbed over their tangled brothers laughing at the site of them; they started their way towards the door. The door flew open and Hannah ran out. The boys on the floor and Ginny for a minute thought it was Hermione, as their mother said she would have changed. They realised it wasn't Hermione when the girl flew into the arms of Bill and Charlie and hugged them tightly.

"Bill, Charlie, Oh my god it's good to see you!"

"You too Granger!" Bill and Charlie replied at the same time.

Hannah let go of Bill and Charlie and headed towards the rest of the Weasley's, she walked towards Molly and hugged her.

"It is good to see you, Hannah."

"You too Molly! So I take it this is the rest of the family?" Hannah asked, as she pointed towards the struggling boys and Ginny on the side acting shy.

"Yes, boys come on sort yourselves out! Well that's Ginny!" Molly said while pointing her out to Hannah.

"I gathered that, after all she's the only girl, I guess the two boys who look alike are the twins, Fred and George. Oh my, look there's little Percy. Making the last one only to be Ron." Hannah said, as she pointed out to Molly, which ones she though was whom.

"Absolutely right!"

"Ron!" Someone shouted near the door, Ron turned towards the voice and saw Harry standing in the threshold of the house, trying to get someone come out from behind his back.

"Harry, who's behind you?" He asked.

"Hermione, who else? But she's a little shy to show herself." Harry said while walking towards Ron, still trying to get Hermione to come out from behind him. Who was stubborn and wouldn't have any of it, so clung onto his back for dear life.

"What does she have to be shy about, were old friends?"

"I know! One minute, okay." Harry turned around and faced Hermione, who buried her face into his chest.

"Come on Hermione, you heard Ron you have nothing to worry about." Hermione shook her head in response. Harry tried to lift her head so he could look into her eyes she resisted at first; he eventually managed to get her to lift her head a bit. He saw the fear in her eyes, so he placed his arms around her securely and Hermione buried her head back into his chest.

Ron watched his two friends with interest, but when Harry held onto Hermione like he was doing now, jealously boiled up. He had always wanted to hold Hermione like Harry was doing now, a position that looked very protective, a hold that sent a messages from the holder to the person being held, saying that 'I will not let anything happen to you.'

Ron wasn't the only one who was jealous so was Ginny, but it wasn't as jealous, as Ron. She could see that Harry and Hermione loved each other very much, because Harry was holding Hermione like a lover who needed protection. She grieved a little as reality hit her, Harry would never be hers, she knew this before but didn't hit her with full force until now. She was happy for her two friends finding each other and she could tell they were happy.

Having been reassured from Harry's hug Hermione slightly pulled back, making Harry let go of his hold of her. Harry looked down at Hermione, she nodded her head and they both turned to face the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ron, Fred and George's expressions.

Harry and Hermione subconsciously put their arms around each other, when the Twins saw this, their eyes widen realising Harry and Hermione were together. They didn't voice that fact like they usually did, because of Ron who seemed to be the only Weasley who hadn't figured out Harry and Hermione were going out. They thought Harry and Hermione made a cute couple.

"Hermione, you're beautiful." Ron said astonished

"Thank you Ron, but what are you saying I wasn't before. Glad one of my best friends thought I was beautiful before."

"Yes exactly!"

"Yes exactly what? Because I said two things a minute ago Ron!" Hermione stressed raising her voice a little.

"You weren't beautiful before!" Ron said, not realising what he had said. Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she didn't want to cry in front of Ron. She especially didn't in front of Harry, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately. She ran back into the house, as silent tears ran down her face.

"Hermione wait!" Harry shouted after her, when she slammed the door close Harry turned towards Ron who had Hannah shouting at him, saying not to ever do that again to her sister. Harry was angry and he walked right up to Ron.

"What is your problem Ron? Don't you ever think before you speak? You have really hurt her! Oh and One thing Hermione was always beautiful, what kind of person, no, friend were you if you didn't see that! Hermione has had a lot to deal with recently. She doesn't need you adding to her misery, she needs you to be her friend."

"Well what if I don't want to be her friend?" Ron shouted back making it clear he wished her to be more then his friend, this made Harry's temper rise.

"You don't get that choice, she doesn't want you to be anything other then a friend."

"Well we'll see, if not I have make her see what's it like to be in a relationship with me!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but she will never look at you like that and there is no way you could convince her."

"Oh I'm sure there's one way!" Ron said with a smirked and evil glint in his eyes. Harry did not like what Ron implied. He erupted and punched Ron in the face.

"Don't you ever touch her you hear me!" Harry said while trying to struggle out of Arthur's grip, whom appeared right after Harry punched Ron. Arthur assumed what Ron was going to say next and was ashamed to call Ron his son.

"Oh my god Harry that hurt!"

"Good!"

"Oh I see you like her as well, well let's see who gets her first." Ron smirked again.

"Too late Ron I already have her!" Harry shouted and tugged out of Arthur's grip and stepped closer to Ron.

"And if you touch her in anyway she doesn't want you to I will kill you! Got it?" Ron nodded. Scared as he could tell Harry meant every word, he could see the intent in his eyes.

******

It was later in the evening after Harry's birthday party and he had had the time of his life. He happily accepted his friend's wishes and danced the night away. Ron even tried not to act jealous for the party, knowing that Harry deserved a great birthday. Hermione believed Ron was starting to come around, maybe realising Harry and her belonged together; Harry wished with all his heart she were right. Harry believed Ron was only being civil for the party. They wouldn't really know until the next morning to see if Ron started to talk to them again and not just only for the party.

Rebecca and Molly started to clean the house, but everyone could tell they really didn't want to as they were tried themselves.

Rebecca looked up and glanced around the room, she softly smiled, this had been one of the best party's she had ever organised. She planned the party like a wedding instead of 'in your face' style.

The ceiling of the room was enchanted like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts. The sky shone with million stars and the new moon, unlike previous nights where it had rained from dusk to dawn. She also enchanted white flicking lights to randomly float around the room, making it look like hundreds of fire flies had been let loose. The room held twenty tables clothed in Gryffindor colours and was illuminated by with twelve floating candles above each table, creating a warm glow instead of the harsh light from electric lighting. The music was played by a magical band called 'The Light' that played nothing but muggle songs.

******

A week later the Weasley's were leaving, Harry and Hermione were ready to welcome the peace and quite that followed their departure.

Ron had indeed started to talk to Harry and Hermione again, but the conversations they held were different, they were awkward. They friendship with Ron had changed drastically, they didn't know if their friendship with Ron would be like it was before. They just hoped Ron would realised they belonged together and he belonged to someone else, that was the only way they could see their previous relationship with Ron could ever be renewed.

"God it's good to have ones house to their selves. I love the Weasley's dearly, but all of them together can make someone quite weary." Hannah spoke as she fell onto the couch in the living room. Everyone agreed to the statement by nodding their heads, to tired to speak.

**End of Chapter Four…Please Review Love To Hear From You!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pureblood **

Author: Louise Mills

Summary: Hermione is told she is really a pureblood witch. Her and Harry get a few surprised though out their firth year, and how powerful they both really are.

Author's Note: I am slowly rewriting this story. Some of my original plot lines just got to complicated. I am writing this story with a few less plots. If you think I should add or remove something I would appreciate your views.

Chapter Rating: PG13

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Hermione watched through the windows of the train as students arrived at the station with their families. By quarter to eleven the platform was packed and you couldn't tell the difference between one person to the next.

Hermione looked away from the window and settled back down into her seat. She took out a book to read, but she found it to loud to read. She closed her book and placed it by her side and proceeded to do her next favourite past time, which was watching Harry.

Harry continued to watch the students arrived, he smirked then he felt Hermione's eyes on him. He knew Hermione loved to watch him and he always could tell when she was, so he tried to do something interesting when she was staring. He felt like doing something different today, he quickly turned and pounced on her, before she knew what was happening Harry was tickling her, she couldn't breathe because she was laughing too much. After Harry had stopped tickling Hermione they found themselves on the floor with no strength. Hermione was half lying on top was Harry, who was on his back breathing hard.

"Have I told you two recently how cute of a couple you make?" Someone in the doorway said. Harry and Hermione looked at the person and groaned. They slowly made themselves respectable and sat down on one of the seats in the compartment.

"Yes Lavender, you seem to remind us or tell us in every letter you write. We get the point we make a cute couple." Hermione said.

"Well Miss Hamilton, I only keeps telling you, because you shouldn't let any thing get in the way of your relationship, even if it means losing some friends." Harry and Hermione knew Lavender was speaking about Ron and they knew she was right. They knew their relationship was worth fighting for, but didn't know if it was worth the price of Ron's friendship, I suppose time would tell.

Lavender sat down and pulled out her magazine and started to read, Harry and Hermione went back to what they were doing before, but this time sitting next to each other in each others arms.

* * *

Ginny found the compartment she was looking for and made her way in, there she found Harry, Hermione and Lavender all talking about the up coming year.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said very happy to see them all again. She hadn't seen them since Harry's Birthday.

"Hey Ginny." The three companions replied and she took a seat next to Lavender.

"So where's Ron I wanted to have a game of chess with him?" Harry asked.

"His with Fred and George, they sent me to find you two, to warn you. Ron's whole let's be friends again after your Party, seems to have been fake. He doesn't want anything to do with you, as he believes you took Hermione away from him!"

"I did no such thing!" Harry shouted.

"We know." The girls shouted together.

"Ron just can't see clearly, his too Jealous to see the truth Harry. So my brothers and me have come to ask you to give Ron same room to let him deal with it in his own time. We know he will come around just as long as he gets his head out of his ass and stops being a bastard."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, she never heard Ginny use that kind of language, especially towards family members. The rest of the compartment broke down laughing; it was the only thing you could hear down the corridors of the train.

10 minutes later Ginny left so she could make sure Ron stayed away, just as she left Dean, Seamus, and Neville came to see the new famous couple. The six companions started to talk about getting Malfoy back for all the things he had done to them, in the end they decided playing with his mind was best thing to do!

* * *

"So Potty, where's mudblood this year?" Malfoy smirked as he stepped into the compartment where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

Hermione leaned towards Harry and the others and mouthed 'play along.' The group nodded their heads knowing that playing with Draco Malfoy's mind had just started.

Hermione turned her head towards Malfoy and slowly stood up and walked sultrily towards him.

"You must be Draco Malfoy; Harry has told me so much about you. I take it you are talking about mudblood Granger before?" Hermione asked in a seductive tone, Malfoy could only nod his head stunned by the beauty in front of him.

"Well I can tell you, you won't be seeing little old mudblood again!" Hermione said with a false sad voice, mean while Harry was beside himself, it took all his will power to stop himself from laughing out load and keep his front. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were laughing, as quiet as they could.

"You see, Harry after meeting me realised how low mudblood's and muggle lovers were, the minute he saw sense he went to little Miss Hermione Granger's house and told her what he thought about mudblood's like her. I'm afraid Miss Granger took his words to heart and couldn't live knowing that the person she loved hated her. So she took her own life." Hermione finished, she flashed her eyes at Malfoy and shapely turned and walked seductively back to Harry, who gulped. Once she was back near Harry instead of seating next to him, Hermione sat on Harry's knee and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hermione pulled Harry towards her and captured his mouth with hers; the kiss was strong, steamy and passionate. Harry didn't want to stop as Hermione had never kissed him like this before and it was turning him on. Hermione was also turned on and moaned out of pleasure when Harry pulled her closer to him and made the kiss that little deeper.

There was a cough from behind them and Harry and Hermione pulled apart, remembering they weren't the only ones in the compartment. They turned to the direction of the cough and saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus who all looked embarrassed. They turned to Draco; he had one of his evil smiles on.

"Welcome to my world Potter!"

"And what world would that be Malfoy?"

"'The world' where you know Pureblood's are superior."

"Well news flash Malfoy, I will never enter that world."

"But what you don't understand by telling Mudblood Granger whatever you did, to cause her to kill herself, you entered that world."

"Who said Hermione was dead?" Harry asked, confusing Malfoy.

"She did!" Malfoy shouted while pointing at Hermione.

"I did, didn't I. Well my mistake Hermione's well and alive and is still attending Hogwarts."

Malfoy was now very confused.

"But you said mudblood was dead?"

"She is!" Everyone in the compartment said.

"But…but…what's going on?" Malfoy shouted, annoyed that weren't making any sense.

"Mudblood's dead, but Hermione still lives." They all shouted again as they pushed Malfoy out of the compartment. Everyone laughed heartedly once Malfoy was out of hearing range.

"I think you got him good Mione!" Harry said.

"It wouldn't of worked if you broke down laughing like them lot!" Hermione said while pointing towards the others.

* * *

Lavender rushed out of the Patel twin's compartment to get to the compartment she was previous in with Harry and Hermione. She had overheard a few Slytherin students just outside, talking about how Malfoy was told by a new student that Harry Potter no longer cared for his mudblood friend.

She opened the door to where Harry, Hermione were sitting along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"I was only gone ten minutes, you couldn't of waited until I got back to play with Malfoy, could you? NO!" She said sarcastically. "God I would have loved to have seen his face." She added as an aftermath.

"Don't worry Lavender just watch his expressions at the feast tonight then Professor Dumbledore announces me as a prefect. Anyway you didn't miss much!" Hermione said, trying to keep her amusement in.

"You can't fool me Miss Hermione Hamilton, you had fun and I wasn't here to enjoy it, too." Lavender pouted.

"Lav, you did miss the best part, but it had nothing to do with Malfoy!" Seamus coyly said, Neville and Dean smirked with Seamus as they realised what he was talking about. While Harry, Hermione and Lavender were in the dark and looked confused.

The three boys looked at each other again.

"We nearly saw porn, in real life." Dean said making Harry and Hermione go red, for different reasons. Harry because he was embarrassed and Hermione because she was annoyed.

"I would never have let it gone that far!" Hermione stated.

"What?" Lavender asked, her curiosity getter the better of her.

"I kissed Harry very seductively to convince Malfoy that I was the bad girl, who turned 'the Harry potter' evil.

"If that was seductive I like to know what you call 'to Ravish' is, because Harry was so turned on it looked like he was going to flip you over and give you a long, deep, Hard…"

"Yes thank you Seamus, we get the picture." Lavender quickly intervened not wanting to hear what he was going to say. Also to make sure Hermione didn't end up in Azkaban Prison for Murder, she looked like she was ready to do.

* * *

Hannah and Andrew slowly and quietly approached a classroom door within the dungeons of Hogwarts. Once they reached the doorway, they leaned on the doorframe and watched as Hogwarts potions master Severus Snape, fussed around the room.

"You know you should really get a hair cut, short hair suits you better." Hannah voiced to the professor.

"Thank you for your suggestion, Hannah. I keep it under consideration." Snape replied, not even looking their way.

"What's there to consider, you look evil and mean with your hair like that!" Andrew lectured.

Snape finally stopped what he was doing and turned towards the twins.

"That was the point, now that it's not I can't bear to see it cut, I have become quite fond of the style." Severus gently said, as he motioned for the twins to come in and sit down.

"Quite fond of the style! Are you crazy? It's a dreadful cut on you! You just have forgotten what your hair looked like before James died." Hannah rattled on.

"Okay, I'll go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow to look at some different styles." Severus proclaimed.

"No not good enough!" Hannah declared. She pulled out her wand and mutters a spell under her breath, which caused Severus to fall asleep.

"Quick Andrew get the some scissors."

Andrew searched the classroom, on all the tables, in Severus's desk and office.

"Han, he doesn't have any!"

"Do I always have to be the one that thinks about everything!" She spoke, as she raised her hand, with no wand and shouted. "Accio Scissors!"

Suddenly a pair of scissors flew through the door and into her raised hand. Hannah approached Severus; she smirked at Andrew then proceeded to cut Severus's hair.

**End of Chapter… Please review also I would like your suggestions for the story.**


End file.
